


Monster Mash

by Dragonsploosh



Category: Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Dragonsploosh
Summary: Monsters fucking humans. Nuff said.





	1. Dragon

My dragon is anything but subtle. It doesn’t take a genius to know what he wants when he rolls onto his back, his tail twitching in anticipation as he shows me his erection. It’s impossible to ignore, of course, protruding from the slit between his back legs, large and pink and shiny against his black stomach.

“Do you want something?” I ask in amusement.

He nods, one large amber eye regarding me from his upside-down position.

“Touch,” he says simply.

I get closer and run my hand down his broad chest, feeling those diamond-hard scales give way to the soft skin of his belly. I get all the way to that huge cock and slip underneath it, rubbing his abdomen in small circles and letting the fluid from the swollen head smear over the back of my hand.

“Not touch _there_ ,” he says in irritation after I continue to rub his belly, teasing him.

I chuckle, giving in and gripping the solid shaft. He wriggles happily as I squeeze.

“Anything else?” I ask, doing nothing to really satisfy him.

He growls. “Mouth, then.”

I lean in and breath over the sensitive flesh, feeling it thump in my hands.

“Inside mouth. Properly.”

Such a demanding creature he is. I pull the reddened penis towards me and latch on to the tip, sucking gently and running my tongue up and down in a languid motion. He tastes so good, but I don’t bob my head just yet. I wait.

It doesn’t take long for him to give in. “More,” he whines. “ _Please._ ”

There we go. The magic word.

I suck hard and shove my head down as far as I can, pumping with my hand as I swallow around him. His hips begin to thrust and I move faster, tilting my head and swirling my tongue until he makes a low sound of pleasure, smoke billowing from his jaws.

Suddenly he tenses and my mouth is flooded with that familiar bitter taste, his dick jerking with each release of fluid. There’s so much of it that I fight to swallow, and some of it escapes and dribbles down my chin.

He groans when he’s done, and I release him so that he can shift around and roll over, one magnificent wing carefully lowering to embrace me.

“Thank you,” he says politely, and I smile, wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

Dragons are rude creatures, absolutely no sense of etiquette whatsoever, but I find that I’ve trained mine quite well.


	2. Naga

I’d heard all about the legend of the curse. Everyone had. Of course, the legend had failed to mention that the monster guarding the tomb was, quite literally, a giant snake.

I hate snakes.

“Do you dare to seek the treasure belonging to my Masters?” The thing asks. It must be really stupid, since I obviously have an armful of gold and I’m half way out the door already.

“No?” I try. You never know when that might work.

It raises itself up, giving me a good view of everything, and I mean everything. I can actually see its dick. Or dicks, I should say. There are two.

“The punishment for thievery is severe,” it (he?) says. “You cannot be allowed to leave.”

“Hey, I just told you I wasn’t here to steal anything,” I insist, shoving coins into my pockets as I speak. 

He looks puzzled for a moment, or at least as puzzled as a snake can possibly look. “Then why else would you be here?”

Time to put my game face on, I suppose. I’ve seduced my way out of many a situation before, but then there were usually less…. snakes involved.

“Well, I’m here for _you_ , of course,” I say, lowering my lids and prowling forward seductively. “When I heard that someone like _you_ might be down here, all alone, I could hardly resist. And look at you… just as big and beautiful as I’d hoped.”

The thing doesn’t move a muscle as I reach out and run a single finger down his belly/chest/underside. Okay so perhaps I don’t know much about snake anatomy, but it has a nice effect; his eyes widen, those slit-like pupils narrow and the overall effect is pretty funny.

“So, what do ya say?” I prompt, leaning in to really invade his personal space.

“I… I don’t….”

Both dicks twitch and I nearly jump back in shock. I’d barely even touched the creature, and he was seriously getting turned on?! You had to admit though, an eternity guarding a musty old tomb must be pretty lonely. I even felt a bit sorry for him as he started to get hard, and he turned his face away in what I assumed was embarrassment.

Huh. This was probably the first time I’d found a snake to be kinda cute.

“Please, forgive me, I…” He mumbles, starting to coil himself up and hiding that incredible view from me. “Perhaps you should just leave. You have my apologies.”

Wow. That’s it? My plan worked perfectly, I guess. I can just go. Stroll right on out of here.

“No,” I say, huffing. I just can’t believe he would just send me away like that. _Me_.

“I really must insist -”

“And _I_ really must decline,” I snap, reaching for him again. He’s getting on my nerves now.

“You… you smell so good,” is all he says as I stroke along that scaly skin again. I had half expected it to feel slimy, but it’s dry and so, so smooth. Fascinating.

“Mmmm? What do I smell of?”

I coax it to move and it obeys, slowly unravelling once again.

“You smell of… of life. Of the sun. The outside.”

Those words cause a pang in my chest.

“When was the last time you went outside?” I ask curiously, continuing to explore his strange body with my hands.

“I don’t know.”

“Uh huh. And why are _you_ the one that has to stay in this stupid tomb? What’s stopping you from just… leaving?”

He appears to be thinking, his head cocked to the side.

“I don’t know,” he says again.

He practically rolls over when my fingers start to drag lower. That whole body sort of undulates as he pushes those two cocks forward, and I notice just how hard they have gotten, sticking straight up. Unlike the rest of his body, the skin on them looks velvety soft and shiny and pink. I can hardly help myself, reaching for the one on the left and giving it a squeeze.

He hisses. Really hisses, like the snake that he is, vibrating with the sound, and we both look a bit surprised at his outburst.

“I’m sorry,” he says, looking at the ground again, and I can actually feel him trembling.

It is so sweet. Endearing, even. I give that cock another quick squeeze, a grin on my face, and feel him shudder when I sink to my knees.

“Oh god… oh god….” he moans as I lean in.

Wow, I never knew snakes were religious. I’m learning so much today. My main conundrum right now though is a mathematical one - two cocks. One mouth.

Fortunately, I’ve always been good at maths. Well, sort of. I use my hands to just push the two together, holding the stiff flesh still as I swipe my tongue up the crease in between them.

“Fuck, fuck.”

Oh, so he knows how to curse too. I like it. I lick up to the tips and taste him, a strangely pleasant musky tang, swirling my tongue first around the left head and then the right. Both are wet.

“Fuuckkk, fuck, you mustn’t… I can’t…”

He’s losing it so easily, like he’s gone hundreds of years without touch and he’s suddenly getting a blowjob, though I suppose that’s exactly what’s happening. It spurs me on as I stuff one of the dicks deep into my mouth and begin to pump the other with my hand, a fast pace that has him hissing again, his words lost among the animalistic noises.

I switch cocks quickly, not wanting to leave the other one out, but he is coming before I even get the chance to give it much of a suck. His body gives a sinuous flex, the one dick ramming further into my mouth and the other convulsing in my hand as hot fluid spurts out, wave after wave filling my mouth and dribbling down over my chin, streaks from the other hitting my chest.

He’s still hissing gently when I swallow the huge load, his eyes clenched tightly shut.

“Oh, damn,” I mutter, taking in the mess. My chest is covered in ropes of white, and it only smears it in more when I try to wipe at it.

The snake is being no help at all. He only sinks to the ground in a (quite literally) boneless heap, his eyes opening slowly to look at me.

“Thank you,” he says shyly.

I snort out a laugh. “Yeah, yeah. Maybe you can return the favour later. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that long tongue of yours - you can put it to some good use when we get out of here.”

He raises his head, looking hopeful. “We?”

The coins still jangle in my pocket as we step outside into the warm, open air, but as I watch the wonder on that sweet creatures face I cannot help but feel like I’ve discovered a much greater treasure than the one I went in for.


	3. Monster

I can feel my cock dripping onto the bedcovers.

It aches, throbbing with a deep and maddening pulse as I reach for it, only to have my hand batted away mercilessly.

“ _No touching,”_ comes the gravelly voice from behind me, and I shudder at the sound.

“Please,” I beg. He likes it when I beg.

The only response is a deep rumbling growl.

My knees almost give out when he redoubles his efforts inside me. My hole clenches greedily as a dark tentacle thrusts harder, curling and pushing against my prostate in a dextrous stroke that has me shaking and moaning, my eyes rolling up in pleasure.

I feel the bed dip as more tentacles stroke me all over, everywhere but my straining erection.

“ _What do you want, little one?”_

His towering body is now right in front of me, his own stiff member level with my face as I remain on all fours. Not once do those tentacles relent with their stroking.

“I…. I want…. Oh, fuck….”

I can hardly even speak, I’m so enraptured with the bead of pre-come that travels down his slit, and all I can do is open wide to show him how much I need to taste him.

“ _Mmmm…. such a good boy.”_

I moan as he pushes his wet dick against my lips, shoving it back and forth and smearing my mouth with his fluids before pushing in and giving me something thick to suck on.

He tastes so good. The head is smooth, the ridge of him flaring out, swollen fat with arousal, and I lap at him hungrily.

He likes it. I can tell - the bundle of nerves inside me is rubbed again, slowly, and my own prick sways, bobbing with the need for stimulation. That’s when another ghostly tentacle snakes its way underneath me and squeezes right where I need it most.

“NNnnnnnnnnggggggh.”

I moan long and loud around the stiffness in my mouth, and he grunts and pushes his hips, sliding further towards my throat.

It’s too much. I try to hold on, even as those tentacles work me to perfection and his animalistic growls grow deeper, but I’m about to come, it won’t stop, I can’t make it stop.

“Nnnn… Mmmmm.”

I try to warn him as he plunges past my lips, in and out, and I don’t even have the presence of mind to suck with any rhythm, I can’t think. The breaths huff out of my nose, and my eyes wrench shut as all of my muscles tense and my release rushes through me.

“ _Ahh… little one….”_

Warm seed suddenly spills into my mouth and I guzzle it down like I’m beyond thirsty. My back is arched, my arms shaking and my erection is thumping, spurting streams of white as dark tentacles undulate all over me.

I’m almost disappointed when he pulls back and his cock pops out of my mouth, but I realise I’m gasping for air, and it doesn’t seem so bad when his wetness hits my face, marking me as his.

Those tentacles surround me as the last shudders of orgasm wrack my frame. I am exhausted. He guides me towards him as my arms finally give out, but he doesn’t let me fall. Strong arms grip me tight and I’m pulled onto his lap and into his embrace.

“ _I love you_ ,” he tells me in that terrifying voice, and I have never felt so safe and happy and satisfied, here in the arms of my monster.


	4. Monster

Monsters and humans don’t always see eye to eye. We have our arguments, just like any other couple - and right now, I feel like there’s about to be a big one.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!”

I’ve just come home from a long day at work to find him on the sofa, huge cock fully erect and back curved so that he can reach his own arousal with a long, pointed tongue.

He’s been caught mid-lick, but he doesn’t even stop straight away. He looks up at me, eyes wide and ashamed, and continues to drag his tongue along the stiff, reddened flesh, shuddering.

“Hello??” I say, loosening my tie and striding right over to him. Annoyingly I can feel my own member twitch - he just looks so flustered and desperate, licking at himself like that.

Eventually he pulls away, cock bobbing with need. “Sorry,” he says in a gravelly voice. “Couldn’t help it. Needed to touch.”

I roll my eyes. “You knew I’d be back soon, you could have waited.”

“Had you already today,” he informs me, shaking his head. “Not again. Ouch.”

My heart melts in an instant at his consideration. Manipulative bastard.

“There are other ways of doing this, you know,” I tell him, keeping the scowl on my face just because I don’t want him to think he’s won me over so easily. His clawed hand has begun to gravitate down between his legs once more, so I swat it away and he whines.“Patience.”

My work suit is horrible anyway. A steel grey colour with matching waistcoat, all fine lines with no personality whatsoever. I hardly care when it ends up in a crumpled heap on the floor, my underwear kicked off, and I’m pushing him to lean back on the sofa.

“See, isn’t this worth the wait?” I ask, climbing up over him and straddling his face. I immediately sink down, lowering my weight to my elbows and resuming where he left off. One long lick to his already wet cock has him moaning with relief, and I push my hips back in a not-so-subtle hint.

“Yes, yes, good,” he groans out, voice thick with want, and then that talented tongue begins to probe at me, licking me right from perineum to tailbone.

We aren’t perfect. We have our disagreements, it’s true, but it never takes long to find a satisfying solution. One more lick is all it takes, and I can’t even remember what the problem was in the first place.


	5. Demon

Summoning a demon is easier than you might think. Trying to get it to behave, however, is another matter entirely.

“Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Dawson, I’m your son’s new boyfriend.”

I elbowed that idiot in the ribs as he faced my mother, a look of complete innocence on his ridiculously beautiful face.

“Friend!” I laughed nervously. “He meant that we’re friends, that’s all.”

It was a complete lie, of course. He was a centuries-old demon bound to my service by a bond that not even hell itself could break. I’d say that made us more than just friends.

“Ohhhhh friends,” my mother said, giving me an exaggerated wink. “Well, why don’t you and your… _friend_ stay for dinner? You know how I love to meet your….. _friends_.”

My stupid demon started to say something, but I cut him off.

“Actually, I was just stopping by to get something. I’ll give you a call soon, though, okay?”

My mother didn’t seem impressed as I dragged my annoying companion away, but I was not exactly in the best of moods. I had expressly ordered that my demon be _quiet_ as we snuck into my parents house. Apparently he had interpreted that as _‘you can’t make any noise, but it’s absolutely fine to just wander straight into the living room and wave at the unsuspecting woman sat in the armchair_.’

“Is subtlety even in your vocabulary?” I hissed, annoyed as we walked back towards my car.

“Subtlety: the quality or state of being subtle,” he informed me happily.

“Urgh, helpful, thanks. Why the hell did you have to go and tell her you were my boyfriend anyway? She’s never going to shut up about that now.”

“Boyfriend: a person’s regular male companion with whom they have a romantic or sexual relationship.”

“I - what?!?” I stopped just before the car door, the key still raised. “We aren’t boyfriends! We aren’t any of those things!”

He cocked his head at me, his lip pouting in a way that was all too endearing. “Is it because you’re mad at me?”

“Just stop it!” I snapped, beginning to get really annoyed with his attitude. I’m telling you, we aren’t boyfriends! Now get in the car!“

I slid into the front seat. He was already inside when I shut my door, even though I hadn’t seen him move.

"Don’t you _want_ to be boyfriends?” He asked, sounding hurt. I knew it wasn’t real. Despite his attractive exterior, this was a creature far beyond my comprehension.

“No,” I told him, starting the car.

“You’re lying.”

We drove in silence the rest of the way, and it was getting dark by the time I pulled into my driveway. I started to gather my things up when I heard the low sound of him laughing next to me, and I realised that he’d been watching my every move.

“Oh, what is it now?”

His eyes were glowing dimly in the gloom of the car.

“Humans are so amusing,” he told me, his voice different all of a sudden. Lower. “You can lie to your kin and you can lie to yourself, but do not attempt to lie to _me_.”

I forgot what I was supposed to be doing when he placed a hand on my leg. I looked at it, so pale and flawless, the fingers long and slender as they squeezed my thigh. That hand travelled up slowly until it rested above my crotch.

“If you don’t want to be boyfriends then I suppose we shouldn’t do this anymore.”

There really wasn’t any point in fighting. He had centuries of experience in manipulation and he quite literally had me in the palm of his hand.

“What do you want?” I asked, defeated, feeling my dick beginning to get hard under the warmth of his hand. I knew he felt it too.

“I just want to serve you, Master,” he replied seductively, pulling down the fly of my jeans and flipping open the button. “I want to do as you say. Don’t you want me to service you?” He had leaned right over in his seat until his face was inches from mine, and I groaned as I felt his breath next to my ear. “Don’t you want to do what boyfriends do?”

He squeezed the handful of my cock and I was already throbbing.

“What the fuck are you getting out of this?"I asked, gasping a bit when he stuck his fingers into the opening and brushed up against my bare skin. "Tell me the truth. No lies.”

He chuckled, his lips now tickling my neck. “That’s rich - no lies from the demon, but from the human it’s fine. And your kind call _us_ treacherous.”

He pulled out my erection and I prayed that none of my neighbours were looking out of their windows, though there was nothing I could do. I was too far gone already, my hips jerking as he made a loose fist around me.

“Just tell me what you _want_ ,” I said again. “That’s an order.”

Direct orders couldn’t be ignored. I felt a hiss of breath on my neck before he answered.

“I want to fuck with you,” he replied, his voice ringing with an unearthly quality. The hand on my dick felt amazing as he pumped me, his thumb swirling over the tip and rubbing along my slit. “I want you to want me. I want you to fall in love with me. Body and soul isn’t enough, I want your heart too - I want to see it in your eyes when I devour you.”

He flattened his tongue along my neck and gave it a long lick that sent more blood shooting south.

“I could never love a creature like you,” I told him with a shudder.

“And still you lie,” he said slowly, his voice caressing every syllable.

I wanted to argue but his hand began to speed up, applying just the right amount of pressure, that hot numbness spreading within me until I was panting, my jaw hanging open. The last thing I saw before my eyes clenched shut were the cat-like slits of his pupils, regarding me with far too much interest.

I came hard, hot spurts shooting out and landing in streaks all over the steering wheel. I was trembling with the force when I was done, and hating myself.

He was right. I couldn’t deny it any longer. I would love him right until the end - even as he ate me alive.


	6. Centaur

There were strict rules in the herd;

1\. Never leave the confines of the forest.

2\. Never degrade yourself. Represent the herd with dignity and pride.

3\. You may take one mate of the opposite sex, and only one.

4\. Do not associate with lesser beings.

And most importantly;

5\. Never consort with a human.

I was breaking all of those rules right now.

The night was quiet, my hooves soft on the grass as I broke free of the tree line and made my way across the park. When I reached the road I stayed close to the shadowy buildings, stepping as softly as I could and trying to muffle the inevitable _‘clip clop’_ s on the concrete.

I didn’t have far to go. His house was on a quiet street close to the park, with wide front lawns and ornamental trees. I had never lived in a house myself, but I could tell that it was nice here. Expensive. I padded past the street lamp on the corner with my head tucked down, hoping that nobody would be looking out of their windows this time of night.

He had left his front door open for me, as always.

I let myself in, closing the door softly behind me and flipping the familiar catch across with my thumb. The hallway was long, the carpets a pale cream, and I stomped my hooves on the welcome mat to try and get rid of some of the mud and grass that inevitably stuck to me.

I could smell him already. I made my way down the hall and his pheromones drifted pleasantly towards me. By the time I pushed open the door to the living room I was getting hard, my cock dropping down from its sheath and swinging with each step.

It looked like he’d tried to wait up for me, though he had failed miserably. There he was on the sofa, fast asleep, a thin blanket only partially wrapped around himself and his bare skin exposed to my wandering gaze. He looked beautiful, his lids lowered, long eyelashes casting shadows across his cheekbones in the dim lamplight.

I felt warm all over just looking at him. Desire pooled low in my belly and my cock stiffened enough to slap right up against my underside.

I bent right over him and eagerly tugged at the blanket. It slid to the floor and he groaned, one arm coming up to cover his face.

“Mmmm? Blaine, that you?”

His words were muffled and sleepy, but I didn’t answer. I focussed instead on the semi-hard length that lay against his belly, looking so juicy that I licked my lips.

I wanted to taste it.

I bent my forelegs, backing up to give me the space that I needed before lowering myself to the ground. I used my hands for balance on the side of the sofa, bending my torso and bringing my face right down to his crotch.

I inhaled deeply, not bothering to hide my lewd gesture. He smelled like testosterone, a raw musk that made me twitch and ache.

“You smell so good,” I told him, and his length stirred at my words.

“You’re late,” he mumbled back.

“Mmm, the herd were restless tonight. It wasn’t easy to get away.”

He groaned when I licked at him. I couldn’t help myself. That flesh was now rigid, his body so responsive, the skin velvety smooth and taut under my tongue. I lapped at a vein, following it up to the swell of his glans and dipping gently into the slit.

“Nghhh, fuck I missed you,” he told me, suddenly sounding much more awake.

I opened my mouth wide and drew him in, swirling my tongue as I sucked. The head pushed past the ridges of my palate, and I felt his hand drift down to tangle in my hair.

“ _Yes, like that_.”

I could feel his pulse, a deep throb in his cock. I bobbed my head and licked away the fluid that welled from the tip, making wet slurping sounds as I moved, getting messy with it.

I could do this all night. I would too, if it weren’t for one thing. One very prominent thing that thumped against my underbelly, fully erect and reaching almost to my forelegs, straining hard for attention.

My hips twitched, and I felt my own coarse hair rub against my sensitive flesh. It made me shudder.

“H-hey, wait,” he said, his breathing ragged and uneven. “ _Stop_.”

I pulled away with a wet ’ _pop_ ’ and looked at him with interest.

“Let me fuck you. _Please_.”

His eyes were big and hopeful. I found the whole thing adorable.

“Hmmm, persuade me,” I replied, hoping he would take the bait.

He moved fast for a human. Strong arms pushed up from the sofa and he knelt to the ground on all fours, his backside facing me and giving me the most wonderful view while his lips found my cock.

It was amazing. The other centaurs didn’t agree with this kind of fornication, believing it to be demeaning and degrading to a race such as ours. They were fools.

“Do you like that?” He asked, breathing all over me.

I was way too hung to fit inside his mouth, but his tongue made up for that by laving all over me with enthusiasm.

“Ah, yes, _yes.”_

I twisted my body and reached for his backside as he licked me, squeezing and kneading those plump cheeks with one hand as his tongue swirled over the huge flare at the tip of my erection, trying to control the whole thing as it jerked under his touch.

“Ahhh, okay, you’ve convinced me,” I gasped as my belly grew hot and numb. It wouldn’t take much more of this to bring me to orgasm, and I didn’t want to come so soon.

He pulled away and the air felt cold on my wet length.

“Wait here,” he said eagerly, disappearing for a moment.

I felt him behind me so I shifted around to make things easier, leaning more heavily on my front legs and lifting my rear into the air, pulling my tail to the side. There came the sounds of a bottle being opened before his slippery fingers pushed at my waiting hole.

They sank straight in, the oil helping them along.

“That’s enough, ah, just do it,” I practically begged, needing something thicker than his fingers. 

“Mmmm,” was his only response, though he didn’t hesitate to comply.

He pulled out and I looked over my shoulder, down the line of my long body. He was pouring fluid from the bottle right onto his erection which stuck up angry and red. He pumped it a few times and groaned.

“I don’t think I’m going to last long….”

“I don’t care, just do it,” I demanded.

One of his hands fisted in the hair on my flank as he pushed the tip against my hole. It slid about for a moment before pushing right past the ring of muscle and I felt him buck against me enthusiastically, impaling me in one quick thrust.

“ _NNnngggh_ ,” I moaned, feeling only the slightest of stings. His cock was big for a human; not as huge and heavy as mine, but a good size all the same. I felt him slide about within me, pressing against my inner walls, though the oil was enough to ease any real pain.

He knew it, too. He gripped my hair tighter as he pulled out all the way to the tip, plunging back in with a fierce whack that wasn’t gentle in the least.

“ _Yes_.”

He picked up a rough pace. I watched as his eyes drifted to where our bodies joined, watching his own cock sink into me over and over, and I wished I could see too. His jaw hung open in pleasure, his abdomen flexing, and my own cock slapped up against my belly once again.

I reached down for it now to try and bring myself some relief. It wasn’t easy; centaur bodies are long and slender, smooth skin meeting horse hair around our waists where we become part beast. My erection was just long enough that I could grasp the flared tip, and I ignored the slight tug in my extended shoulder as I squeezed it, moaning from the burst of pleasure.

“Oh _god_ \- you look so good like that,” he got out, his thrusts speeding up.

I looked down to see what he meant. My torso was stretched right out, and without realising I had brought my other hand up to my own hair, pulling at it as my own cock pulsed in my hand.

“ _Don’t stop_.”

I had to squeeze my eyes shut when he slammed into me again, his rhythm starting to become erratic. Precome dribbled out all over my fingers as I roughly tugged at myself, feeling that flare grow in size as I fought against ejaculation.

“ _Fuck_ ,” was all I could manage, my voice low and breathy as my climax built.

“I’m close.”

“Nnnngh, yeah.”

“ _I’m gonna come_.”

“ _Yes._ ” 

I could feel him getting even thicker right before he locked up against me and gave a loud, broken groan.

That sound tipped me right over the edge, my own orgasm hitting hard moments later. The flood that rushed forth came in wave after wave that poured over my hand and splattered against my underbelly. I shook with the force of it, feeling my cock jerk as still more of it shot forth, numbing my mind and making me feel weak.

I slumped forward when it was over, finding the sofa front of me and leaning heavily against it. The heady smell of sex filled the room, and I felt a whole new kind of bliss when his hands began to lazily stroke over my flank.

“So good,” he mumbled, sounding sleepy once again.

“Mmmmph,” I agreed.

He pulled out when he began to soften, seed spilling out and joining the rest of the mess I had made.

“Oh, shit. Eh, I’ll clean up tomorrow.”

He crawled around next to me and I reached for him, pulling him over and guiding him onto the sofa in front of me. He collapsed onto it and I stretched out on the floor, my cock now soft and tucked back into its sheath.

I nuzzled my face into his shoulder, trying to memorise everything about this moment.

“When can you come back?” He asked hopefully.

I sighed. “Not for a while. The herd is moving out tomorrow. They want to expand our borders, but there’s some kind of skirmish with another tribe. I don’t know.” I never did pay much attention to politics.

“Oh,” he said sadly.

“I’ll return when I can,” I assured him, running my fingers through his hair.

He looked up and our eyes met. His were such a beautiful blue, they always took my breath away. I leaned in to kiss him and he sighed against me, our motions slow and languid, taking the time to really taste each other.

I didn’t want to leave. A battle for territory could be long. It would be difficult and dangerous and I wanted to stay here, where it was warm, where he smelled more of home than the forest ever could.

“I’m sorry,” I told him when too much time had passed.

“I love you,” he said quietly.

Humans and centaurs did not mix. They did not get along. They certainly didn’t _mate._ Those were the rules, just like no centaur could ever take leave from a clan war or cross the forest without the rest of the herd.

Of course, I had never played by the rules.

“I love you too,” I murmured, reluctantly getting up to leave.

There was no way I could stay away from him for long. Rules or no rules.


	7. The Silent Man

Everyone fears the Silent Man. Rumour has it that his face is utterly featureless - cold and smooth, like a mask. He has no mouth, no voice, and so he hunts those that have been wicked and steals what they do not deserve, though no matter how many voices he takes he still can’t ever make a sound.

Some would say that this makes him emotionless. Inscrutable. Unreadable.

You know better.

He sits on your bed as you ride him hard and fast, your hands gripping the headrest behind him, the knuckles growing white. He is silent, of course his is, but from the way his hips are rolling, his blank face thrashing and his cock pulsing, you know exactly how he feels. His huge hands grip your buttocks and squeeze roughly before he starts to guide you into an even more urgent rhythm, the bed creaking as he whacks up into you.

It isn’t enough for him; you are caught off guard when he flips you over and climbs on top of you in a delicious display of force, his movements powerful and predatory. When he plunges back in you can hardly keep quiet, moaning as his heavy erection hits all the right spots, crying out even louder when he pushes your legs right back and holds them there, thrusting harder and harder.

It is only when the morning comes that you realise the rumours were true all along - your throat is raw and scratchy from all that moaning the night before and you can only make the hoarsest of sounds when you try and speak. It seems that the Silent Man really does steal the voices of those that have been bad.


	8. Tentacles

Science experiments don’t always go to plan. In fact, sometimes they go dreadfully wrong. I learned this the hard way.

I find myself tightly pinned on top of my own laboratory table, my white lab coat ripped open by a probing tentacle, my vision filled with green. More of those leafy tendrils curl around my arms, making it impossible to move despite my attempts. I am trapped, the thickest tentacle sliding lower, all the way down to the hem of my trousers.

They provide no real barrier at all for the botanic appendage, and it slips underneath my clothing easily, the button pinging off and rolling along the floor. I feel the plant on my most sensitive flesh and it’s cold and smooth, beyond dexterous, wrapping around my length and bringing me to hardness in just a few quick strokes.

More tentacles rear up when I start to squirm. They tug at my clothes, exposing more of me and running over my skin, flat leaves scraping over my nipples as my erection gets worked in undulating pumps.

 _It’s good._ I hump wildly, spreading my legs and kicking my trousers right off. A thin tendril winds its way up my legs, the tip stopping just below my sack. It tickles there for a moment before applying more pressure, my perineum receiving a firm stroke as the other, thicker appendage pulls my foreskin up and down. I moan when the other travels down to brush against my hole.

“Oh… _yes_ …” I get out, feeling my cock throb with anticipation. I spread myself further and feel a wetness there, some sort of sap flowing from the tentacle. It is warm and slippery, the thing circling around my opening in a delicious slide right before it pushes in.

I squeeze my eyes shut when it finds my prostate straight away, curling and rubbing sinuously inside me. I can hardly think; I make all kinds of grunts and breathy sounds, thrashing and feeling the strength in the tendrils that hold me to the table. It’s perfect, the pressure around my dick matching the way that I am worked from within and I can feel myself beginning to tense up, heat pooling in my abdomen, my length twitching as my orgasm creeps up…

That’s when everything stops. The tentacles lose their grip right when I’m about to come, the one inside me sliding out uselessly and leaving me empty and maddeningly unsatisfied.

Apparently my calculations were off. I grit my teeth in annoyance as I’m forced to use my own hand, bringing myself to a disappointing completion as that plant just sits there, inanimate once again.

I’ll definitely need to make some adjustments before trying it out again. What a frustrating failure today’s experiment had been.


	9. Dub-con monster

He’s rough with you. Almost too rough; he forces your head right down on his cock, growling as you cough and splutter. You try to gasp for air as he rocks his hips, fucking your face with a brutality that hurts. Just when you feel like you might pass out, he pulls away and pushes you down to the ground, flipping you over and shoving your chest hard against the cold stone floor.

“Stick it out for me,” he demands, impatiently grabbing your hips when it takes you too long. You can feel the strength in those huge hands, the claws digging in as he holds you there.

You know what happens next. He plunges in with a grunt and it feels like fire, his huge length ripping right into you and making you cry out.

“Ngh, take it,” is all he says, pushing into you again and again with violent smacks.

You squirm helplessly and he pulls you against his chest, holding you there while he whacks up from underneath. When he comes it burns your insides raw, and you’re left feeling ragged and used, exhausted and spent.

It’s painful, but not as painful as his next words.

“I love you,” he murmurs, pulling out carefully and planting a soft kiss on your sweaty forehead. “Did I hurt you?”

You force a smile.

“No,” you say, taking in the happiness on his face. It’s worth it


	10. Monster

He was every inch a beast. Curling horns jutted from an angular skull, sallow skin looking paper-thin, showing off all the delicate veins and capillaries that twisted and twined just under the surface. That skin turned black at his wrists, huge, dark hands tapering into pointed talons. He loomed over you, milky eyes regarding you with unmatched intensity.

“Tell me… what do you think, human?” Came the rough, gravelly voice, rumbling from deep within his chest.

You raised a hand to your chin as you considered. The colour really did suit him; black lace stood out in stark contrast to the pallor of his hips, the translucency of the material allowing for a peek of the huge mass that lay within, barely concealed by the fragile lingerie. That bulge twitched as you stared, and you grinned.

“It looks good,” you told him honestly, loving how proud he looked in nothing but the skimpy underwear. “But I think there might be a problem.”

He cocked his head to the side as you took a step forward. “What might that be?” He asked, standing his ground.

You didn’t need to reply. All you had to do was reach out and brush your fingers gently over the lace, feeling the expensive fabric begin to strain over the growing mound of his cock. He shut his eyes and dropped his jaw as you continued to stroke, getting so hard that he popped right out of the top, swollen glans jutting up from the frilly hem.

“You’ll ruin them,” he complained breathlessly when pre-come began to dribble down, sticky fluid gathering at the top of the lace.

“Damn,” you said, not sounding apologetic in the least. “I guess I’ll have to buy you some more, then.”

He huffed a whoosh of air from his snout, hips twitching, and moaned out “two pairs.”

“Deal.”

You didn’t really mind - as he fucked himself into your hand, that fine lace rubbing over the base of his dick, you couldn’t help but think just how lovely he’d look in a red pair


	11. Skeleton

You drag your tongue along your boyfriend’s jaw, feeling smooth bone and the bump of a bare socket.

“Mmmmmm,” he purrs, letting you map out every dip and ridge. Skeletal fingers hook into your shirt, and he begins to slowly undo the buttons.

“W-wait,” you murmur, pulling away reluctantly. It’s always like this - you want to continue, but you just don’t know how.

“Do you want to stop?” He asks in a low voice. The last of your buttons get unfastened, and your shirt hangs open. Bony hands splay over your chest, cool against your warm skin.

“No,” you tell him, taking a shaky breath. “But we have to. This isn’t something we can…”

You trail off, feeling your cheeks getting warm.

“You think too much,” he says, tilting his head and pressing his teeth against your lips. You feel them open, inviting you to push your tongue inside, and you lick at the inside of his jaws. He moans, the sound vibrating against your mouth.

It’s so easy to lose yourself like this. Bone scratches along your torso while you kiss, the sensation making your breath hitch, and you cup the back of his skull. Your fingers trail down to feel his delicate vertebrae, every movement of his head discernable in those tiny bones, and you shift uncomfortably, your dick aching in the confines of your jeans.

“We should… stop…” you try again, though your voice lacks any conviction.

“If you say so,” he replies with a shrug. It might seem like he isn’t bothered but his hand slides down to rest on the bulge of your erection. It stays there, unmoving, and only a few seconds tick by before you buck your hips into that pressure.

“Ah! S-sorry, ngh.”

“Heh, I knew it. Don’t be sorry, idiot - just because I’m dead doesn’t mean I don’t want to fuck you.”

“But - can you even do that?” You blurt out before you can stop yourself.

“Let’s find out,” he says with a grin. The button of your jeans gets popped open, and the fly is eased down. His dextrous fingers part the material, and he rakes through that peek of hair. “Is that a yes?”

Your brain practically switches off altogether when you feel his bony digits brush the base of your cock.

“Ah! Y-yes.” You nod encouragingly, having no idea what you’re agreeing to but no longer caring.

He reaches in and pulls out your erection, exposing you to his eyeless gaze. He makes an approving sound and wraps his hand around it, giving it a light squeeze.

“You’re so hard,” he informs you. “So thick. Look at all those veins, all that blood just _pulsing_ under the surface.”

His thumb drags along the head, coaxing fluid to weep from the tip.

“You - you can feel that?”

“Nice and wet for me,” he answers, toying with the slit.

“Oh…oh my…. god….”

His hands might be made of bone, but they grip you just right as they begin to pump. The hard planes are smooth, gliding over your skin and making a soft wet sound at every pass. Your hips begin to move, pushing up and down, and you pant raggedly as the pleasure begins to pool low in your belly.

“Is it good?” He coaxes teasingly, letting you buck into his fist.

“Ah! Yes - yes,” you gasp. You can feel your release approaching, warmth spreading out and making you feel pleasantly numb. Still, it isn’t enough. You need more.

It takes determination to reach for his arm and stop his movements. “Wait.”

“This again?” He says, disappointment in his gravelly voice.

You lunge forward, pushing him onto his back. He goes down easily, his skeletal arms stretched out either side of his skull.

“Oh,” he growls, sounding pleased. He looks so good like this; his bare bones spread out for you, grinning face tilted to the side.

“Ngh, _fuck_ ,” you mutter, kicking off your jeans and climbing on top of him.

“Heh. That’s the idea.”

Your cock sticks straight up, throbbing and desperate for something tight to push into, but you can’t help but look at him in confusion.“H-how?” You ask eventually, feeling stupid.

“Use your imagination,” he says, gesturing down in the general direction of his pelvis.

“… _Oh_.”

You shuffle back between his legs and push them wider, one hand on each femur. You erection nudges up against his pubic arch, and you hiss.

“Yes, that’s good,” your boyfriend encourages, tilting his hips so you can slide around easier. You look down and watch in fascination as your cock thrusts into the divot at the centre of his pubic bone. It feels so smooth; almost silky, the friction making you moan behind clenched teeth.

“Can you feel anything?” You manage to get out, lowering yourself down so that you can mindlessly kiss his jaw. His ribs dig into your chest, but you don’t care. You can only keep moving, letting the pressure drag your foreskin up and down.

“Mmmm, it’s good - like scratching an itch. Can you do it harder?”

You speed up, losing all rhythm as he lets out a low _‘yeah_.’ It’s too much - your face presses into his clavicle and your hands circle his bony wrists as you chase your climax. He moans next to your ear and it sets you off, your breaths sounding almost like a sob as the pleasure builds to an unbearable level.

“Fu - uuck,” you whimper, right as your orgasm washes over you. You push forward one last time and lock your hips against his, your abdomen tensing and your toes curling. His body shudders beneath you, but all you can feel is the throb of each spurt as it leaves you in waves, splattering over his bare bones.

You feel lightheaded when it’s over, your own pulse beating loud in your ears.

“Are you okay?” You gasp, pulling back to look at his face.

He nods, his jaw hanging open.

“….I felt it,” is all he says, sounding awestruck.

“Me too,” you tell your boyfriend with a satisfied smile.

All this time you’d thought that this side of your relationship would never be possible, but it turns out that all you ever needed was a bit of imagination.


	12. Dragon

He always takes such care with you.

Your hand looks so small as it runs down his side, mapping out every ridge of those hard scales. They are rough under your touch in some places and shiny and smooth in others - you find a patch that seems to glitter a deep jade under the low light and you stroke it, back and forth, wondering if he can feel it.

“ _Hmmmmm_ ,” he breathes contentedly, a whirl of smoke leaving his nostrils as he huffs out a sigh.

His tail curls around you gently, one of his wings shifting until you are in your own little world, just the two of you, the steady rise and fall of his chest soothing you as your hands continue to explore that armoured skin.

A slight hitch in his breathing makes you pause.

“What’s wrong?”

One magnificent amber eye turns its gaze upon you. “Feels good,” he says in a low voice.

You smile and continue to pet him, scratching between the scales with your blunt fingernails. “Something’s wrong, though. Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?” You know him so well, there’s no point in him trying to hide anything.

That eye turns mournful and his beautiful head tilts to the side. “Wish I could do this for you,” he says sadly.

Your hand stops in its path, resting against him to feel that familiar heat. “it’s okay,” you tell him gently. “You do so much for me. I don’t need anything else.”

He flexes his claws and you hear them click against the stone floor.

“Don’t want to hurt you.” He says it like the very idea causes him pain.

“Hey, I’m a lot tougher than you think,” you say, giving him a playful pat on the shoulder. “I managed just fine by myself in that tower, didn’t I?”

“No,” he chuckles, sweet smelling smoke clouding the air. “Had to rescue you.”

“Pffft, yeah well, apart from that.”

Those claws tap again and you realise he isn’t going to let it drop. They aren’t actually all that sharp, just diamond-hard, with all the strength of a fully grown dragon behind them.

“Maybe…. maybe you can,” you muse, your mind whirring. “We could try - ” you catch the look on his face. “No just trust me. I won’t get hurt, I swear.”

You step away from him and pull off your clothes, letting them drop to the ground one by one before getting to your knees.

He looks at you like you’re insane.

“I didn’t mean use your claws,” you explain, and it’s like a light comes on in his eyes.

The first few licks run up your legs, feeling warm and slightly rough. You giggle and there’s an answering rumble of excitement. That long tongue tickles over your abdomen and you raise your arms so that he can access more.

Great booming footsteps sound out as he stands and begins to prowl around you, his head still lowered, his tongue extended. Those wet strokes travel around to your back, in between your shoulder blades, down your spine, and then right to the crack of your ass.

You gasp when he dips in between your cheeks.

“This okay?” He asks in a low voice.

A breathless nod is all it takes for him to continue. He stalks around until he’s in front of you again, nudging at you with his snout, insistently pushing at your chest until you take the hint and lay back, spreading yourself on the ground before him.

When that tongue gets to work again it’s more than gentle, one long, delicate stroke right between your legs. You can’t help bending your knees, digging your heels into the ground and pushing your hips up as he laps at your most sensitive of places.

“That’s so good..” you encourage, hoping that he won’t stop.

“Mmmmmm…”

You feel the vibrations as he moans, a great rumbling sound that rattles through your body and sets your nerves on edge.

“More,” you coax. Gentle is fine, but right now you need it rough.

He is eager to please. You feel his breath on the insides of your legs, great huffing pants that send smoke billowing. His tongue flits in and out of his mouth as he tastes you, his eyelids lowered like he is savouring the most delicious of meals.

He has your thighs shaking in no time. You scrabble for something to hold onto as that warm tongue swirls in circles, getting everything nice and wet. One hand eventually settles on his snout, pushing it closer to your crotch and feeling him growl excitedly. His teeth scrape against your hips as he opens his mouth wide, pushing his tongue right into your soaked slit.

“Oh my….. _god_ …” You groan, hardly able to believe the dexterous way that muscle squirms inside you. It pushes hard against your inner walls, hitting a spot that makes your eyes roll into the back of your head.

“Ah!”

Your hand flies down, pushing past his jaws to find that bump of nerves between your legs. It doesn’t faze him; he just keeps on moving his tongue as you touch yourself, rubbing urgent circles into your flesh. You can feel your insides getting tighter around him as the pressure builds, an ache in your belly that travels down and makes you feel warm and numb and electric all at the same time.

“Don’t stop,” you gasp, and it’s all you can think. You need him to keep going more than you’ve ever needed anything - it’s like nothing else exists except for his hot mouth. His tongue slides in and out, curling and uncurling, wriggling and shoving, and you’re completely lost.

You cum so hard that your head falls right back, thumping against the stone floor. Your breath catches in your throat, your stomach clenches with the force of it, and you can see stars behind your closed eyelids as you ride out the sharp waves of pleasure. His tongue suddenly pushes in deeper and you make a strangled half-moan, clamping down even harder and digging your nails into his snout.

You gasp for breath when it’s over and he laps at the new wetness between your thighs.

“Ah… _AH_!” You cry out, bucking your hips away from him. Those huge gold eyes crack open and he looks at you in confusion. “Sorry,” you tell him, embarrassed. “It’s just…. sensitive.”

He raises his magnificent head, looking a little too smug for your liking. “I see. I’ll remember, for next time.”

“ _Next time_?”

He lets his teeth show, his version of a grin. “Was your idea,” he shrugs.

Oh yes. So it was.

“Fine.” You wouldn’t exactly mind, anyway. Right now though, you could do with a nap. “Move your wing up,” you say, your muscles feeling strangely loose as you crawl forward. It isn’t a bad feeling.

He does so immediately, closing it around you gently and pulling you in against his warm body. He always takes such care with you, your dragon, and you’ve never fallen asleep so easily in your life.


	13. Centaur

The humans had us caged up like dogs. A cold, metal chain linked fence separated us all, one centaur to every pen. I could hear the others; hooves stomping on the ground, deep voices groaning and mumbling, the fence rattling every so often as one of them tried to get through. It was no use - we’d been here almost a month now, and nobody had managed to escape.

There were only three others when I’d first arrived. The rest were brought in at night, the same as me, shoved at and prodded with sticks that burned blue with electricity. Those sticks hurt. We soon learned to avoid them and do as we were told. It worked for a while - we couldn’t escape, but we were left alone to sleep in the thin layer of hay, to drink the water they left us.

I thought maybe if I waited long enough, I could think of something. The humans that kept us here would surely get sloppy or stupid - maybe they’d leave one of the gates open or I could overpower one of them. I was certainly strong enough; my whole body was taut and muscular, kept in shape by the exercises I carried out in the small pen, though it hadn’t done me any good yet. The gates were only unlocked once a day to bring fresh food and water, and the humans always came in pairs with shock sticks and dart guns. I hadn’t been able to get past them in all this time, and now I had a new problem: I was the only female here, and I was in heat.

The other centaur’s snorts had grown louder over the last day, making me feel even more uncomfortable than I already was. I was surrounded on three sides, my pen somewhere near the centre, but the last side faced outwards to give me a tantalising glimpse of freedom. We seemed to be in a field somewhere, a gravel path leading up to a small building in the distance. People came and went from that building, and whenever they weren’t coming to feed us there was always a human patrolling. They would swap after a few hours, taking the other’s place with only a curt nod. They didn’t speak to us - at least, most of them didn’t.

Shannon was my favourite. She talked. Her shift was usually after dark, when everyone else had bedded down for the night, but I would always stay up and wait. I could tell which silhouette was hers, since she walked with a slight limp; a problem with the tendons in her right foot, she later told me.

Tonight, I was desperate. I kept my eyes fixed on the house, the light from it casting a soft glow just at the end of the path. It was dark and cold here at the pens, but I felt warm. Too warm. The heat pooled low in my belly and made my insides throb; a dull, ceaseless thud of arousal. None of the males had gone to sleep yet, as they usually did - they were too preoccupied with me, some of them almost frantic in their attempts to break through the fence. The three in the pens adjacent to mine were pressed against the metal, trying to reach their hands through the bars and rattling them when it was no use, their cocks hanging low and swaying heavily.

It was unnerving, to be the centre of attention like this. Especially when my body was betraying me, screaming at me to back up against one of the fences and rub myself against it, hoping that one of those dicks might fit through the gap. I had more willpower than that, though. I stood in the centre of my pen, taking deep breaths and waiting. Shannon would know what to do.

I saw her shadow first, all the way over at the house. She strode past the light and onto the path, that familiar petite shape getting closer, the slight limp barely even noticeable tonight. She shone a thin torch beam in front of her when she got to the field, taking over from a burly man I didn’t even know the name of.

“They’re restless tonight,” he grunted at her, handing over the ever-present dart gun.

“I’ll be careful,” Shannon assured him. She barely came up to the man’s shoulders, but her voice was tough.

“You use that thing if you need to,” he continued, nodding at the gun.

“I always do.”

She should have looked silly bundled up in that big black coat, hands looking tiny on the weapon, but somehow she looked fierce. Her chin was raised, short blonde hair sticking up in the wind, and the man only nodded and turned his back, trudging along the path towards the house.

Only then did Shannon relax, glancing towards the noisy herd before fixing her eyes on me.

“What’s going on?” She hissed, approaching the front of my pen.

I grimaced, hugging my own firm chest and feeling my cheeks heat up. “Your lot stuck me in a cage and left me here, that’s what.”

“They aren’t _‘my lot’_ ,” Shannon replied, her voice even quieter. “You know why I’m really here. Now tell me what’s going on.”

I softened, remembering what Shannon had told me. What she’d whispered to me in the dead of night all those weeks ago.

“Fine,” I huffed. “I came into season this morning. You know what that means, right?”

The sympathetic look on Shannon’s face almost broke me.

“Oh, shut up,” I snapped at her, feeling irritable.

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” she muttered. She was so close now, her small fingers threaded through the gaps in the fence. I looked down at her, bending my forelegs so that my face was closer to hers.

“Yes you were. I hate this.”

The males were still noisy, shouting things like “hey!” and “over here!” while rattling the metal. I hoped they would exhaust themselves soon.

“What does it mean for you? I’m sure it must be frustrating, being surrounded like this, but… are you in any pain?” Shannon’s fingers stretched through the cage, the tips of them burying themselves in the short brown hair where my waist met my forelegs. Sometimes she would pet me like that and I’d find it soothing, but today it made me take a step back.

“ _Frustrating_ ,” I repeated. “That’s a good word. Everything about this is frustrating. It makes me _ache_.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

I looked away, feeling myself throb. It was getting worse - the testosterone smell of sex in the air was bad enough, but now there was the smell of Shannon too; a warm, clean scent that was so much more powerful than the males.

“Listen,” she whispered, eyes darting around. “It isn’t going to be much longer. You just need to hang in there, yeah?”

I didn’t trust humans. I always relied on myself, nobody else, but I wanted to believe her. I really did.

“Sure,” I said, shrugging and feeling the material pull at my chest. When I’d first arrived the humans had bound my breasts in white fabric, calling it improper. They hadn’t done such a thing to the males, but I knew better than to question the motivations of humans. The last time I’d asked them anything, I’d met the electric end of the cattle prod. The burn mark was still on my flank, not too far from the horrible brand that had scorched me when I’d first arrived.

“Maybe I can help,” Shannon said thoughtfully, bringing me from my reverie.

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

No. Yes. I wasn’t sure.

“I want to,” I settled on. It wasn’t the answer she was hoping for.

“Oh. I’m just trying to help.”

Her fine eyebrows were raised, her eyes looking huge, and I relented. “What are you suggesting?”

“I was more…. thinking. What if you turn around and I just, you know…”

I stared at her, dumbfounded.

“…Help you out a bit,” she continued, ignoring my look of disbelief.

I snorted. “Don’t do me any favours.”

“I’m not, I’m - well, okay, I am, but I’m not exactly opposed to the idea. I like you. You know I do.”

My instincts were overriding my brain. I felt raw need coursing through me, a primal urge that didn’t care that she was human. I wanted her, and she was offering relief. 

“If I do this…” I started, my thoughts growing hot.

“You’re safe with me. Let me do this.”

It didn’t matter whether I was convinced or not, my body moved on auto-pilot. The last of my resolve faded as I turned, my hooves hardly even making a sound. I backed up until my rear bumped against the barrier, and waited.

“Oh, _Baolin_ ,” she said my name sympathetically. “Are you sure it doesn’t hurt? It looks so swollen.”

I didn’t answer, breathing in the cold night air through gritted teeth and pressing myself harder against the fence.

The first touch was tentative. Those small fingers traced my vulva, making me shudder.

“You’re twitching,” Shannon informed me in a low voice.

“Stop _talking_.”

The fingers grew bolder, rubbing at my folds and slipping through the wetness. The males in the cages around me grew louder, their breathing almost as rough and ragged as mine.

“More,” I whimpered.

“I can’t,” Shannon answered. “The bars are too small. Wait, let me try this…”

She drove in deeper, burying herself to the knuckle. The cage rattled as she started to thrust in, her hand banging against the metal, but she didn’t stop. My jaw dropped as she crooked her fingers just right, and I heard my cunt squelch with the movement.

“You’re so wet and warm, it’s like you’re trying to suck me in…”

“Fuck, what did I say about talking! Ah there, go deeper.”

“I _can’t_!”

It was maddening. I pushed hard against her, my tail pulled out of the way so that my most sensitive parts could grind against the bars.

Shannon responded by going faster. Each thrust of her fingers was short but hard, pummelling me until I was practically drooling.

“You.. you, ah, yeah… more, I’m close, mmm.” I talked nonsense as I danced on the edge of climax, so close but still out of reach. I was shaking, the smell of grass and sex and Shannon all around me.

“ ** _God_** , the things I’m going to do to you when you’re free,” I heard her say, right before something warm touched me.

It dragged up and over her fingers, swirling around my inner lips. I could feel her breathing against my skin and white-hot pleasure shot through me when I realised it was her tongue. I tensed right up as it swiped lower, and when she moaned I could _feel_ it.

“Don’t stop,” I pleaded, my eyes screwing shut.

Her fingers pushed hard against my walls, rubbing at the softness as she worked me with her tongue. I was so sensitive, my climax growing in the pit of my stomach, my breath catching in my throat. Just when I didn’t think I could take it, the pressure span loose and I came with shuddering cry, one of my back hooves raising off the ground and curling under. I had nothing to grab onto, and my fingernails dug into the palms of my hands as I rocked back and forth, a complete slave to the orgasm.

I gasped for breath when I was done, embarrassment beginning to creep up on me. There came a slurping sound from behind me, fingers leaving my body, and I lowered my tail.

When I turned around, Shannon was wiping her sleeve across her mouth.

“Sorry,” I said, so quiet that it was lost beneath the din of the frenzied males.

“What?”

“I said… You didn’t have to do that.”

Shannon grinned at me, her face now clean. “I want to do it again,” was all she said.

I was about to say something, but a light caught my eye in the distance.

“Hey,” I whispered. “Is that a torch?”

Shannon spun around, looking back at me. “Shit, what time is it? My shift isn’t over yet, there shouldn’t be anyone else.”

She took a few steps away from my enclosure, holding her gun aloft, and the torch got brighter as its owner drew nearer.

“What the fuck is going on?” Came a man’s voice. “We can all hear the din from the base.”

The man came into view, his torch shining all around the pens and illuminating bare chests, unsheathed cocks and the few splatters from the males that had lost their loads. I was the only centaur that remained still.

Shannon shrugged. “Herd’s restless tonight.”

“Then use _this_ ,” the other guard said, gesturing to the gun. “Put 'em out. You know how to use it, right?”

Shannon displayed her expertise on the nearest male, one adjacent to my cage. The tranquiliser landed in his flank, slowing his motions until he staggered, forelegs hitting the ground before the rest of him followed.

“Good. Put 'em all out if you have to. It’s distracting everyone.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The guard turned around to leave when Shannon aimed the dart gun once more. She really was a good shot. This time, the tranquiliser landed right in the back of the guard’s neck before he’d even taken a step.

“What… what…”

He was on the ground in an instant.

“Shannon! What the hell are you doing!” I was beyond stunned.

She turned back. “A _distraction_ ,” she told me, as if it all made sense. “It’s exactly what we need. Keep them loud, okay? I’ll be right back.”

“Wait, where are you going?”

She flashed that grin again, leaning the dart gun against her shoulder. “I’m getting you out of here,” she said confidently. “Do you trust me?”

This time I didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

***

That night was the first time I’d ever let a human ride on my back. Shannon untied the fabric from my chest as we ran, unbinding me, the ground barely touching my hooves as we thundered across the field. A camera swung from Shannon’s neck, a briefcase clutched tightly to her side.

“Are you sure they’ll be okay?” I called back to her, hearing the shouts of the males fading into the distance.

“When we get this thing out, they’ll all be free. We just need to get as far away as we can.”

That wasn’t a problem. I drove myself faster, feeling one of Shannon’s arms clutch tightly around my waist. The wind whipped at my hair for the first time in a month and I took such pleasure in the ache of my muscles. It was like nothing else existed but Shannon and me, running away from the past and into a future where we had each other, where we could be free.

We never looked back.


	14. Monster

Imagine guiding a huge monster boy through his first time.

You are tiny in comparison, but he’s so nervous that you have to take the lead. He lies on his back with his massive hands covering his face, the muscles in his abdomen tensing as you sit on his lap. His dick nudges against your thigh, and you start to feel a bit anxious yourself when you feel how thick and swollen it is. Still, you don’t say anything; he flinches and whimpers when you line it up, and all you can do is choke out a few words of reassurance as you sink down onto it.

It _does_ hurt - a slow burn that spreads you open, but that doesn’t matter when you see the look on his face. His hands have slipped up into his hair, and he pulls on the black stands with his mouth open, eyes screwed shut like he’s in agony. He grunts and rocks his hips, starting to bite at his own lip, and you can only imagine how good it feels. He answers your thoughts with a low moan.

“Ah, this - I can’t - it’s so - _nnnghhhh_ ,” he groans, and you’ve never seen him looking so helpless.

Your ass bumps against his thighs when the last of his length gets swallowed up, and he whimpers again.

“It’s okay,” you find yourself saying. You reach down and rub his belly soothingly, feeling it tense under your fingers as his cock throbs inside you.

You shift a bit, getting used to being so full - it doesn’t feel so bad now. You rise up an inch and drop back down, and suddenly he sits bolt upright, clawed hands gripping your shoulders so hard that they’ll bruise.

“D-don’t move, _ah_ ,” he begs, taking deep, ragged breaths.

“Are you okay?”

He shakes his head desperately.

“If you move, I’ll come.”

His whole body shudders and his brow creases in concentration.

“Don’t worry,” you tell him. Truthfully, you love that he’s so close to coming already; he is this incredible, monstrous creature, and you are just a regular human, yet somehow you’re still good enough to make him tremble. “It’s alright,” you say again, and you rock your hips hard.

You’ll never forget the look on his face when he comes. Blood drips down his chin from his bitten lip and he growls and jerks, hips pumping erratically, claws digging into your skin. He only opens his dark eyes when he’s thoroughly spent, his normally pale face flushed red.

“I’m sorry,” he gasps, but you smile.

“Don’t be.” You lean in for a kiss and feel his heavy breathing, his chest rising and falling against your own. “We have the rest of our lives to do this.” You run your tongue along his lip, tasting his coppery blood and humming contentedly.

"Mmmm,” he agrees, and that’s when you feel something twitch inside you.

Your first time didn’t really last that long, it’s true - but from the way he’s started kissing you harder, dragging his hands down to cup your ass and grinding up into you, you don’t really think you’re going to have to wait all that long until your second time.


	15. Incubus

I really hadn’t expected it to actually work. Knowing the theory is one thing but suddenly I’m faced with the practical and honestly, the incubus I summoned looks so beautiful it’s scary.

He also looks pissed.

“I assume you know the terms?” He asks with one fine, black eyebrow raised.

“I… the terms… yes, I…..of course, I….”

“Because there’s no going back now. A measure of your life force in exchange for my… skills. That’s the deal.”

My eyes are practically popping from my head. How am I supposed to concentrate on anything? Sure I said the words, lit the candles, did everything with a firm hand and a steady voice, but then when he showed up looking like _that_ -

“Do you like my cock?” He asks, a smirk now on his face.

Fuck. I can’t stop staring at it. He’s completely naked and already aroused, his body lean and muscled, utterly perfect, right down to the thickness between his legs. There’s a light dusting of coarse hair just above it, as black as the hair on his head, but the rest of him looks _smooth_. His skin shines in the light of the candles, green eyes narrowed as they regard me with amusement. He tilts his head and it’s fucking adorable and _fuck,_ I’m making a fool of myself. I don’t know what to say.

“Y-yes?” I try, stumbling over the simple word.

He laughs. “Good. Tell me what you like about it.”

He takes it gently into his own hand, showing it off to me. I’ve never seen one so big. I mean - strictly speaking I’ve never seen one at all, it’s just that in my head I never thought it would be quite so….

“Huge,” I mumble, my mouth feeling dry. That thing is never going to fit.

His smile widens to reveal his fangs and he prowls forward, making my pulse thud hard in my throat. His cock sways with the movement and when he stops right in front of me I can feel the heat coming off of him.

He doesn’t say a word. He’s so tall he has to look down to meet my eyes and he slowly reaches for my hand. I flinch at the contact; he’s warm, his hand is soft, just like I thought it would be, but I don’t have time to think about it much before he’s pressing my fingers right over his erection.

“Mmmm,” he growls out, low and deliberate and right by my ear. I’m shaking, everything is moving so fast.

The thing twitches. It startles me and I gasp like an idiot. I can feel it pulsing, alive under my touch, and I can’t help but press into it. The skin is like velvet. It makes something inside of me _ache_ , a sharp pull right in the pit of my stomach. I feel as though I’m hardly in control of myself, all I want to do is map out every ridge and vein of the hard shaft in front of me.

I really do want to - but I hesitate.

“Come now - don’t be shy. We have a long night ahead of us,” he tells me in this soothing voice, and the next thing I know something is gripping my wrist and pulling me more firmly against him.

I now have a hand full of the plumpest, most perfect dick I could ever even imagine which is probably the reason it takes me so long to recognise _what_ exactly is tugging on my arm.

His hands are steadying my shoulders, both of them, but something is definitely still coiled around my wrist. I look down and feel my face heat up at the sight of that flush head peeking out from under my fingers, until I finally focus on the tail; jet black and forked, twisting around to hold me in place. It pulls at me now, feeling strong and powerful as it urges me to rub him.

“See, isn’t that better,” he breathes, and leans to put his lips at the side of my face.

Sparks shoot down my belly as he mouths at me, a wet tongue swirling along to my earlobe and drawing it between his teeth. His breath is hot and heavy as he sucks, those wet slurps sounding loud as he plays with me. I’m shaking again, but the fear is slowly ebbing away. My body is screaming at me, drowning out anything else I might feel and forcing me to _do something_.

I squeeze gently at the mass in my hand and feel it throb. It’s the first thing I’ve really done by myself.

“Ahh, good girl, yes that’s good,” he murmurs in a sultry voice. I like it - I want to please him. I do it again, growing more confident and letting his tail guide my hand up to the tip where I slide my thumb across his slit and feel just how wet he is.

That’s when I moan. It’s embarrassing and not the least bit sexy, a desperate noise that I can’t help, but he seems to like it anyway.

“Mmmm, you’re doing so well,” he tells me, and that tail slowly unwraps itself to let me continue on my own. I have no idea what I’m doing. My digits are curled around his shaft but I don’t know if I’m gripping too loose or too tight or if I’m going too slow… I pull up and down a little faster, feeling the ribbed flesh beating in time with his pulse. His face is buried in my neck, and when I look up I can only see his tail, sticking out from behind his shoulders. It sways gently and I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not.

“Stop thinking,” he breathes, his lips moving over my skin in small kisses until he reaches the neckline of my plain black tunic. “You need to relax. Let me undress you.”

“W-what?” Those two things completely contradict each other. “Can’t I… leave this on and just… you know…” My face turns red as I mime lifting it up.

“Oh come now, would you really deny me such a lovely sight?”

I shudder as he slides down and finds the button holding my tunic together, and I stare at the ground when I feel the cool air hit my back.

His fingers are nimble and clever, stripping me easily. My tunic drops to the ground and pools around my feet, and when another shiver runs through me he pulls me closer against that perfect body.

“You are beautiful,” he tells me, tilting my chin up with a forefinger.

There’s this moment where I know he’s going to kiss me, his eyelashes fluttering shut before his lips meet mine. He tastes like nothing on earth, his tongue pushing inside my mouth to slide along my own in slow, sensual strokes. All the breath whooshes out of my nose and I can’t think straight - I almost don’t feel it when my plain cotton underwear gets dragged down my legs, leaving me completely naked. I whine against him when I realise, and he sucks my lower lip into his mouth and bites down gently.

It’s _good_. His hands wander, stroking down my ribs to cup my hips, and he doesn’t seem disgusted. He hasn’t run away, hasn’t demanded any extra payment. I can feel his cock digging into my lower belly and it’s still stiff. It gives me the confidence to open my mouth a bit wider and tilt my head.

“Mmmmmmhhhh,” he moans, kissing me faster. His jaw drops and he sucks and bites at me messily. Enthusiastically.

I feel hot all over. The muscles in my backside twitch as he grabs at it, cupping handfuls of my flesh and squeezing. I like it so much that I shove back, silently asking for more, and that seems exactly what he’s been waiting for.

His lips leave mine with a wet ‘pop’ and he nuzzles into my hair as I try and catch my breath.

“You haven’t done this before.”

He says it more like a statement than a question but I tell him “no,” anyway.

“It’s okay. Just trust me.”

His attitude has changed since he first arrived. He seems sweeter now, less intimidating, and I find myself giving a weak nod as one of his hands slides around between us and cups my crotch. I gasp before arching into it. I don’t mean to - I just can’t help it, not with the way his long fingers rub at me in just the right places, setting my nerves ablaze and making me feel things I never even knew I could.

I’m wet. I can feel it in the way he slips around, pushing up into me and curling his fingers easily. I cry out with the surge of pleasure as he works my insides, my mouth hanging open as I try to breathe. I reach down and grab for his dick again, blindly feeling how heavy it is. Fuck, I want it so bad.

“Ahhh, that’s…. mmmmmm, I want…”

I’m not making any sense. I know I’m not, I can’t even _think_ when he’s doing that. His thumb has joined in on the action and it’s so intense but not enough, my entire body aching with need.

My hips start to move along with him and I brush against his cock. The swollen head presses into my stomach and warm fluid smears everywhere.

“P-please,” I get out, sounding as desperate as I feel. This is really happening - I’ve been wanting this for so long, ever since I first saw the pictures of the incubus in my spellbook, though he’s even better than I dreamed.

“ _You feel so warm_ ,” he groans, pushing his fingers between my legs one last time.

I nod like an idiot and pull at his shoulders, not really knowing how else to get him to _do_ something.

Luckily he gets the hint. I squeal when he hoists me up, his hands under my thighs. He lifts me like I weigh nothing and I wrap my legs around his waist, feeling that blunt heat slip around.

“Not here,” he says, holding me higher. “Show me where you sleep.”

I guide him with a gesture, utterly distracted by everything that is _him_. He smells good. It’s such a male scent, testosterone and musk, and it makes my head swim.

I watch the muscles in his shoulders move as he walks, those large hands holding me tight and squeezing my legs. He doesn’t rush, taking his time and nudging my bedroom door open. By the time we reach my bed I can feel the anticipation coiling within me.

He lowers me down and guides me to move backwards, prowling after me on his hands and knees. I can see his tail waving from side to side, those unnatural eyes gleaming. This is it.

“Are you ready?” He asks gently.

I’ve spent my whole life hiding away, scared to draw attention to myself. For so long I hid behind baggy tunics and frumpy sweaters but now I lie here naked, my incubus waiting patiently for my answer. He places a soft kiss on my shoulder and for once I feel beautiful. Like maybe I don’t have to hide anymore.

I nod, feeling all my uncertainty drain away.

“I’m ready.”


	16. Incubus

There is definitely an unseen presence in the room. You can feel it - every hair on your body seems to stand on end and the cosy hotel room is suddenly ice cold, the floor boards creaking ominously near your bed. You draw the covers up under your chin and shiver.

“Hello?”

It’s such a cliché thing to say, and you scold yourself. After all, you’d hate to chase him away. You clear your throat and take a deep breath.

“If there’s something here then… you can come closer,” you say with a confidence you don’t really feel. You force yourself to lower the covers and watch the fog of your own exhalation in the weak light from the street lamp outside.

The bed suddenly dips near your feet. You jump, your heart hammering as you peer through the gloom, but there’s nothing there. Just the groan of the mattress springs as something heavy crawls towards you.

Your eyes squeeze shut at the last second as you brace yourself, right before something touches your face.

“Mmmph,” you whimper pathetically, and hear a low chuckle in response. The sound is gravelly, definitely not human, and something drags slowly up your cheek once again. It’s warm, somehow, and… wet. Soft.

Your whimper turns into a moan when it reaches your ear and heat envelops your lobe.

 _Yes_. You might not be able to see him but you can definitely feel him, an invisible weight that presses into you. It’s probably terrifying to some, but you aren’t scared any more - not now that you know what he wants. It turns out that you’re both here for the exact same thing.

“More,” you breathe when you feel the hint of teeth. You are no longer cold, which is good since the blanket gets dragged right off you in the next second.

That weight moves down your body, tearing at the flimsy t-shirt you wore to bed. You arch your back when the warmth of an invisible mouth starts to work between your legs, and it doesn’t stop until they are shaking.

“Do it,” you encourage. “What are you waiting for - fuck me, come on, hurry.”

That sinister chuckle returns and you love how deep it sounds, but you can’t appreciate it for long. In the next few seconds you are grabbed hard, your thighs spread wider as something stiff pushes right into you in one rough shove.

It’s everything you wanted and more - you don’t need gentle. You need a demon to fuck you and fill you and claim you, you need a beast, a damned creature, an incubus like him.

“ _Yes!”_ You groan when he pulls out only to thrust back in harshly. The motion drives you backwards, so you fist your hands in the sheet beneath you and try to hold on as he does it again and again, the headboard banging into the wall behind.

He’s good. Big. You feel nicely stretched to the point where it burns just a bit every time he whacks it in. You want to wrap your legs around him and pull him closer, but he only grabs you behind the knees when you try, forcing them back towards your head. The angle drives his cock even deeper, broken sounds spilling from your lips as that hot numb feeling begins to spread along your belly.

Right then there’s a growl from above you that makes your insides twitch.

“Little human,” says the incubus in heavily accented English, and you climax so suddenly that it takes you by surprise.

Those words. That voice. You feel yourself come in a rush of intensity, your muscles tensing and releasing as you hold your breath for a moment and then gasp for air. He doesn’t stop, only making a purr of approval and holding your thighs tighter, the sharp tips of his fingers digging in nicely as he continues to fuck you.

It isn’t long before you feel it building up again, like a spring coiling relentlessly within you. He’s making more noises now; grunts and groans that are so arousing that you can’t help but answer them.

“Do you like it? Do you want to go harder?” You ask, trying to pry more words from him. He says nothing, though he does speed up a bit. “Can I see you? Let me see you.”

His rhythm is starting to falter, uneven thrusts that only driving you closer. You reach out and try to touch him, and your hands find strong shoulders before brushing against something else.

You’re about to lose it.

“NNnghhh, _please_ ,” you beg, and he shudders above you.

“Ahhh, little human,” he moans, loud and ethereal, right before he flickers into view.

One last rough shove and his hips lock into place, his hands tightening and holding you still as he empties himself deep inside. You can feel his cock pulsing and thumping, but all you can do is stare; he is everything. Sharp fangs peek from his lips, obsidian skin blending in with the darkness, but you cannot miss those wings - they’ve snapped out in the heat of the moment, looking huge and tipped with sharp spikes. You watch them flex and shudder, membranes stretched taut as this otherwordly creature comes inside you, and it drives you over the edge. He groans again and you can feel it vibrating in the air as your own orgasm hits you for the second time, stronger than the last and seeming to go on and on far longer than it should.

You shut your eyes only for a moment, and that’s when he pulls out. He’s gone when you open them again.

“Hey - hey, come back!” You demand, looking around desperately. It’s no use. If he doesn’t want to be seen then there’s nothing you can do about it. “Please? Come back!”

The night wears on but he doesn’t return, and eventually you fall into a fitful sleep. When you wake up in the morning you wonder if it was all a dream - of course, one look at the mess on your inner thighs and the bruises on your legs prove that it was only too real. Luckily you still have three nights left at this hotel - and you’ll do anything it takes to see him again.


	17. Monster

He lays back and spreads his legs wide, gazing at you with cat-like eyes. When you don’t move, he wriggles his ass.

He looks so pretty like that. Smoky skin laid out before you, a keening whine building up in the back of his throat. You can’t help but touch - just one finger, trailing between his legs to sink slowly into his hole.

It’s what he wants. You hear him hiss, his prominent ribs heaving with his breath, and his soft insides tighten around you. They pulse and twitch, and even though it’s just one finger, the squeeze is tight enough to make you gasp.

A second finger, and his eyes roll up into his head. The noises he’s making are slightly terrifying; deep growls that vibrate in your eardrums, the clashing of teeth as he grinds his jaw.

A small part of you wants to ask him if he’s okay, but the larger part of you wins and you crook your fingers hard, nudging at his insides. It’s so satisfying to watch the answering thump of his cock, the fluid that drools out of it.

He arches his back when you begin to slide out, a confused look on his face. You take pity and rub small circles around his puckered entrance, waiting.

Your monster’s pupils are blown wide, eyes looking black and dangerous.

“You can have more,” you explain calmly. “But you’re going to have to ask nicely.”

And that’s the last thing you get to say before a huge weight slams into your chest and suddenly you’re flat on your back, darkness pinning you down, claws shredding the bed - and then, unbearable pleasure as tight, soft heat envelops you.


	18. Monster

A Monster so powerful, he’s used to just taking whatever he wants. He always grabs your jaw whenever he wants a kiss, pushing his tongue deep into your mouth and swallowing up all your suprised squeals. 

You don’t mind his forcefulness, but you’re stil a bit nervous the first time you sleep together. You lie underneath him, shutting your eyes tight and waiting for him to push inside. You can feel his dick resting against you and he’s rock hard and huge, twitching against your skin. You know how desperate he must be, but he doesn’t move. The seconds tick by, and you open your eyes to see him staring right back at you, a strange expression on his face.

“We… Don’t have to…” he says, an obvious struggle in his voice.

You open and close your mouth, too stunned to think of what to say. “No - it’s okay,” you get out eventually. “I want to.” 

He pushes his dick down to rest at your entrance, but he stops again. “Are you sure?”

You can hardly believe you’re having this conversation. He’s never once asked permission for anything yet here he is, hesitating.

“I’m sure.”

He grunts as the head of his cock slides against your wetness. “I’ll go slow, then,” he says in a gentle voice. 

You’ve always known your monster to just take whatever he wanted, but something’s different now - he sinks into you so slowly that it makes him shake, stopping when he’s all the way in.

“Is this okay?” He asks in a voice so low that it’s practically a growl.

You don’t answer. Instead, you buck your hips up and wrap your legs around his waist, pulling yourself harder against him. 

“Just fuck me,” you command, swirling your hips and feeling the length of him move inside you. 

He groans like he’s in pain, his claws digging into your shoulders. Something feral glints in his eyes and you know you’ve done it - there’s no going back now. He bares his teeth in a snarl, raising himself up and grabbing your thighs, pushing them back towards your chest and bending you nearly in two.

It’s wonderful that he’s learning new things - like how to be an attentive boyfriend - but you just can’t help but love his forceful side. After all, you can tell by the way he pulls back and pauses, his muscles tensing as they get ready to work, you’re about to get the best fuck of your life.


End file.
